1. Field
Devices and methods with respect to the example embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image scanning apparatus and a method for correcting a vertical streak thereof, and more specifically, to an image scanning apparatus which precisely senses and corrects vertical streaks generated due to exterior materials on scan images and a method to correct vertical streaks thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus generally refers to a device which scans a document and creates a scan image while including an auto document feeder for automatically feeding documents.
A document provided by the auto document feeder passes through a scanner including a flat glass in order to be scanned. During this process, image quality may deteriorate according to the surface condition of the flat glass. Specifically, if exterior materials, e.g., dust generated from the document are adsorbed onto the flat glass, a black or white vertical streak may be included in a scan image. Such phenomenon may frequently occur in an environment which causes a large amount of static electrical charges such as a low-temperature environment or a dry environment.
Meanwhile, the above described phenomenon may be handled with a method for deleting or removing dusts adsorbed onto the flat glass. However, users who are not aware of this method cannot handle the phenomenon and may experience the inconvenience of the vertical streak appearing in the scanned image. Further, even users who are aware of this method may not recognize that dust is adsorbed onto the flat glass directly, and may suffer the inconvenience of the vertical streaks appearing in the scanned image because they fail to remove the dust whenever documents are scanned.